The Picture Of The Girl
by Bekuki
Summary: Chapter One, of this story
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first fan fic so go easy on me man!  
  
  
The Picture Of The Girl  
Bekuki  
  
  
Peter played with the old photo between his two fingers,he toook a sip of his drink. Peter thinks "I wonder if she even remebers me it's been fourteen years,I wonder if she even likes me anymore or even cares--". Peters thoughts were cut off by the phone ringing. Jaine talked on the phone and hungs it up after her short conversation with the other caller.   
"Well who was it Jaine?" questioned Peter.   
"Some girl looking for you,so I told her to come down." answered Jaine.  
"Did she leave a name?anything?" asked Peter coriously.  
"She said her name was Angela,whoever she is..."Jaine trailed off.  
"Angela!?!"Peter said shocked. So many emotions broke through to Peters heart. "It couldn't be!!" Peter said still shocked.   
"What couldn't be?"Ray said with half a donut in his mouth.  
"Huh?"Peter snapped out of it. Ray finished eating is donut.  
"You said "It couldn't be"so what couldn't be Peter?"questioned Ray.  
"Some one I knew when I was younger just called and Jaine told her to come over."Peter answer.  
"And does this mystery girl have a name Pete?"Ray asked.  
"Her name is Angela Ray."replyed Peter.  
"Do you like her or something?"Ray question.  
"I liked her,but that was a long time ago."Peter said coldly. Remeber that Angela had just moved away and never said goodbye or anything to him.  
"Is that all you want to ask me reporter!?!"snapped Peter.  
"You don't have to be rude about it."Ray said and walked back over to the just open case of donuts.  
The door of the fire house opened slowly and a young women stepped in. She had long black hair and beautiful green eyes and had her pulled back on the sides of her face holding the black hair back with red clips.   
She had a black tight shirt on,that had a japanese simple for water in blue at the very middle of the shirt. A pair of blue jeans for pants and black sneakers on her sock covered feet.  
Her ears where priced in three places at the bottom of her ear,red,green and blue earings were in the place of the three holes. She had alittle bit of blush on her pale cheeks and reb lip stick on her lips.  
"Hello, is their a Peter Vakemen here?"The young woman questioned.  
Peter seeing the women and hearing his name he rushed over to her.  
"Peter Vakemen's the name Ghostbustings the game!" Peter said in a cheerful tone.  
"Hello, my name is Angela Ross."Angela said kindly.  
"Angela is that you?"Peter said questionly.  
"Last time I checked I was me, long time no see Peter."Angela said jokingly.  
"You're older and cuter."Peter said making a goofy smile.  
"Usaully people change after fourteen years and thank you I think."Angela said making a half smile.  
Winsten walks up and taps Peter on the shoulder.  
"Pete we have a job to do,call me crazy you could let the women in the fire house."Winsten said trying to keep a straight face.  
Peter realizes that he is in Angela's way of walking into the fire house. Peter steps out of Angela's way and Angela walks into the fire house.  
A few hours later Peter and Angela were sitting down chatting and Angela was drinking a coffee.  
"Peter it's been too long since we been together like this."Angela said calmly.  
A millon thoughts ran through Peter's head with the word of together."Maybe she still likes me" and other such things ran through Peters head faster then a racing car could ever go.  
"Earth calling Peter.do you read me?"Angela said waving her hand in Peters face.  
All Peter's thoughts came in a great stop,hearing Angela voice and Peter came back to the real world.  
"I'm sorry Angela,I was just thinking."Peter replyed.  
"Peter you always did day dream!"Angela siad in a joking tone.  
"What me day dream?Thats crazy I don't day dream!"Peter said as he winked at her.  
"Funny Pete."Angela spoke.  
Silmer had just picked that moment to drop in on Peter. Slmer floated down to the table where Angela and Peter were sitting at. Angela looked at Silmer cirously,she didn't seem scard and even shocked.  
"Hey there little guy."Angela put her hand out to touch Silmer.  
Silmer got alittle scard and hide behide Peter.  
"Silmer not now!!"Peter shouted loadly.  
"Angela it's okay Peter I don't mind."Angela gave Peter the sweet smile that made Peter fall in love with her the first time.  
Silmer mumbled out a few words in Silmer lanuage and float over to Angela.  
"Don't be scard little guy,I wouldn't hurt you."Angela said sweetly.  
Just then the guys came running in.Egon and Ray were talking at the same time talking to Peter, Peters head begone to spin trying to figure out what the two were saying.  
"Okay boys one at a time please."Angela said.  
Egon and Ray relized Peter was talking with someone.  
"Sorry miss,what is your name?"Egon said questionly.  
"My name is Angela Ross." Angela answered Egon.  
"Hey your that girl Peter was talking about."Ray said remembering talking to Peter earlyer about her.  
Peter waved his hands back and fourth trying to get Ray to stop talking about that but he didn't see Peter.  
"Peter was talking about me?"Angela seemed now cirous to know everything Ray talked about with Peter.   
Peter cut in before Ray could answer.  
"Ray I saw a sratch on Ecto-1 early."Peter said lieing.  
"WHAT A SRATCH!!"Ray said worried and with that Ray run off to tend to his car.  
"Let me guess he likes a car right?"asked Angela as she tryed to keep a straight face.  
"He loves that car as if it was his own baby."Egon replyed.  
as he sighed over his friends behavior.  
"It's okay don't worry about,I've seen grown men cry when a bird shits on their cars."Angela said.  
Peter begines to laugh then stops in mid chuckle.  
"Something wrong Peter?"Angela asked worried.  
"Naw,just thinking."Peter replyed.  
"Oh."Angela said.  
"Maybe you like to go on a date sometime?"Peter asked Angela. Perter waited for Angela's answer hoping her reply wouldn't mean hear break again.  
"Sure,here's my number,but I have to go now bye Peter."Angela answers and hands Peter her number an gives him a kiss on the cheek and Angela walks out of the fire house. Peter shocked from the kiss,waved goodbye and had that same goofy smile on his face when her first meet her. The smile quickly faded and Peter came back again to ther real world of heart ache and pain. If he dates Angela agaian then he mite have to go through that heart ache again...  
Next day at night time. Peter's dreaming. A girl stands in front of her house crying as her parents pack up things,her parents take her to the car she shurrgles to get away but can't,she cries out a name---  
Peter wakes up in cold sweat,his shirt clug to his back and so did his hair. Peter spoke "That was Angela."   
Day of the date, Peter is so nervous,his hands shock as he tried to do his tie up. Ray walks up and eyes Peter.  
"Are you nevous Pete?"Ray said looking at Peter's shaking hands.  
"Naw,I'm not nevous."Peter said lieing.  
"Then why is your tie looking like a bow tie?"Ray said trying not to laugh.  
"Fine I'm nervous,I can't help it I'm about to date a beatiful women who will be over here any minute now..."Peter explained.  
"Then maybe I should do yuor tie."Ray said tieing up Peter's tie.  
"Thanks Ray."Peter said.  
Light knock on the fire house door that echoed through the fire house.  
"Thats Angela."Peter said cheerfuly.  
"Go get 'em tiger."Ray said jokingly.  
Peter opens the door to revile Angela in a beatiful blue dress the cut off at her knees and had no shoulders and was cut at the breast. She still. had on the same necklace a silver heart locket and her water. Her red lip stick was woren on her lips and she puts alittle blush on her cheeks. In place of the three earings were three small silver hoops.  
"You look beatiful Angela."Peter said.  
"Thank you Peter."Angela said and blushed that could be seen even though she had blush on.  
"Your blushing Angela."remarked Peter.  
"I know,I can feel it."Angela said shyly.  
"Lets go."Peter said.  
They go to a fancy dinner place and they finishs their meals.  
"Peter?"Angela says.  
"Yes?"Peter answers.  
"Could I tell you something?"Angela says.  
"Okay,what is it?"Peter answered again getting worried.  
"It wasn't my choice to leave,I didn't want to move away, I wanted to stay,but when your 16 parents don't listen to you. I'm sorry."Angela said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.Her blush washed away a small line down her cheek.  
"I know."Peter said sadly. Peter holds Angela's hand. Peter leans over to kiss Angela. They kiss, there lips embance in happyness of things that never was,was brought back again to the hearts of the two.  
"Peter I missed you."Angela said sadly.  
"Love is love and it can not be fought can it?"Peter questioned Angela.  
"Love can not be stopped but can be hidden.'Angela replyed.  
"I still have the locket Peter."Angela remarked.  
"True and it still isn't as beatiful as you."Peter said and smiled looking at Angela's necklace.  
'Thank you Peter."Angela said and smiled.  
  
  
Well thats the end of Chaptor One, maybe if you guys like it I'll write chaptor two!!!!  
Bekuki out! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

now for what you've been waiting for part two. Warning short.  
  
  
The Picture Of the Girl 2  
Bekuki  
  
  
  
  
"Love can not be stopped but can be hidden.'Angela replyed.  
"I still have the locket Peter."Angela remarked.  
"True and it still isn't as beatiful as you."Peter said and smiled looking at Angela's necklace.  
'Thank you Peter."Angela said and smiled.  
"It's late we better get going Angela."Peter said  
"Okay."Angela said still smiling.  
Peter took Angela home and something strange happened the next day...  
"Hey guys anyone call today?"Peter asked hoping Angela had called.  
"Nope no Pete." Ray replied.  
"You sure?Maybe someone named Angela?"Peter asked again.  
"Angela?whos' that?"Ray asked confussed.  
"The girl I went on a date with last night."Peter asked now he too was confussed.  
"NOpe sorry Pete maybe you need a good rest."Ray said walking away  
"What...what do you mean you don't..."Peter trails off and he heads back upstairs.  
He walked into the bedroom. Laying on his pillow was an elvope with Peter's name on it.  
He pick it up and opened it.  
Dear Peter,  
Sorry that I had to meet you and leave like that. But I could not stay any longer. I am   
sorry. But I am dead..as you can guess but the fact no one remembers me..Maybe we'll meet again   
someday...  
-Angela  
Peter sat on his bed clinching the note in his hand.  
"You had to leave me again. Didn't you?"Peter said angryly, tears slide down his cheeks and dripped  
onto the elvope which held the note.  
The elvope fell to the floor with a clang. Peter then pick the elvope up, inside was Angela's necklace.  
He took it out and put it on.  
"We'll meet gain Ange..."Peter said sadly.  
Angela floats invisable in the air.  
"We will meet gain, I promise Peter."She said sweetly and completly dispears.  
  
The End..for now  
  
  
  
Well sorry about the shortness.. but I hope you still like it..See ya for now. 


End file.
